Taken
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: After a near run-in with death, Maui decides it's time for Moana and him to head back to Motunui. However, their journey is interrupted when a giant bird abducts Moana and takes her back to its nest. Can Maui save her this time, or will he be too late?
1. 1: Abducted

**Chapter One: Abducted**

Moana swiped her sweaty forehead, breathless. "Woo! That was a close call."

"Close?! We were nearly _decapitated_ , Moana!" Maui groaned. "Curly, sometimes I wonder if being the 'Chosen One' has gotten to your head."

His friend rolled her eyes, taking a swig of fresh water. It was pretty hot out here today. "I often wonder that about yourself."

"Hey!"

Maui's tattoo of himself pulled a scoreboard out of nowhere. Under Moana's name, he slashed a point. The tattoo of Moana clapped in support, and Moana and her double air high-fived.

The duo had just had a close call with a tribe of _Menehue_ (creatures that looked like hairy dwarves and had a useful ability of speaking telepathically with other _Menehue_ ) when they had ran into them on an seemingly peaceful island. What Maui had said was true; they were almost decapitated when the little troll-like creatures had begun to throw rocks at them. Truth be told, it was all Maui's fault for insulting them and their looks. They had barely made it out of there alive, much less their heads still attached.

"So," said Moana, handing the canteen of water to the demigod, "where next? I feel like fighting something!"

"Of course you do, Princess, because that's the sweet, innocent person who you are," Maui retorted, ignoring the offer of water. "Though there are plenty of monsters out there waiting to be taken down by you, I think we should get back to Motunui."

Moana frowned. She loved being out here on another adventure. It had been about six months since she returned from the quest to return the heart of Te Fiti, and she was dying to sail again. This had gone by far too quickly. "Why?"

It was Maui's turn to roll his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Curly, you hit your leg pretty hard on that rock back there."

Oh, yes. Upon escaping the _Menehue_ , Moana had gotten hit by a rock on her left leg. The exhilaration of the battle had made her not really notice the pain, but now, it was coming back. She winced as she shifted it.

"Well, I guess, but, Maui, it's _fine_. I can walk. I can fight. I don't need to go back to Motunui."

But Maui wasn't listening. He was already setting the course for Motunui. Though Moana was reluctant to admit it, Maui was an impressive wayfinder in her eyes. However, right now, the girl didn't think very highly of him.

She spent an hour trying to convince him otherwise, but Maui could be as stubborn as her. She yelled and insulted him. Attempted to secretly switch their course. Nothing worked. She was going back to Motunui whether she liked it or not.

Moana, defeated, sat on the side of their boat and sulked, drawing her oar in the waves. Why did Maui have to go and be all concerned all the sudden? She had gotten hurt before, but he had never made her go back to her village. She sucked in a breath and stared down at the ocean.

"He's wrong, you know," she told it. "Just because I have a little bruise doesn't mean I need to go back home."

She was a little surprised when the ocean formed its little head in response and shook its head. The ocean had barely shown itself in this form since she had returned to Motunui. But, then again, she had barely any time to visit the sea since going back, with everyone demanding her courageous tale of 'kidnapping' the fearsome demigod Maui and taking him to return the heart of Te Fiti.

"What?" said Moana in disbelief. "You also think I can't handle a rock hitting me?"

It shook its head again, this time more furiously. It jerked around so crazily that Moana was worried. "Ocean? What? What is it?"

The ocean freaked out even more. It seemed to be jolting up towards the sky… pointing at something… fearful…

Moana realized it too late. Sharp talons suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her off her beloved boat. She screamed, pulling away and trying to get the beast to release her by hitting it with her oar, but it did nothing to stop it. She was being taken up into the skies by some monster bird.

"Maui!" she hollered, staring at the boat that was growing further and further away. " _Maui_!"

Maui had looked up when Moana had screamed. The demigod's face was contorted in shock and terror. "Moana!"

She barely had time to see him run to the other side of the boat, grab his magical hook, and shapeshift into a giant eagle. He was flying towards her desperately, claws outstretched to seize her back. But he was too slow. With a caw, her captor wrenched Moana into the clouds and Moana was alone again.

No matter how much fear flooded her heart, she wouldn't scream. She had to think her way out of this. _Fight_ her way out of this. She had asked for a monster earlier, right? And here one was. Ready to be fought.

So Moana, gritting her teeth, began to fight.

* * *

 **This is my very first fanfiction story, and it took a lot of courage to post this. I hope you all like it. This is a really short chapter, but it's kind of just introducing the story.**

 **Please like and review if it's good, or tell me if I should just stop.**

 **Thanks for viewing!**


	2. 2: Planning

**Chapter Two: Planning**

 _No!_

Moana disappeared into the clouds.

Maui had almost gotten there. Only a few feet away from saving Curly. But then, she was suddenly gone. Why did these things always happen to them? Along with growing dread, guilt filled him. He thought back an hour ago on the boat of how he had yelled at Moana when she was trying to convince him not to sail back to Motunui. How rude he'd been to her, when her longing for needed adventure was obvious to anyone. Would Maui's rough words be the last thing Moana remembered about him?

No. No, it wouldn't. Because he'd save her before that stupid bird did _anything_ to harm her. He would. He was a demigod, after all. No dumb bird could stand in the way of Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men and Women. No one could.

He screeched as he flew into the cloud cover. At first, he was unnerved. Where was Moana? But then, pulsing relief into his body, he spotted her. She was smacking the bird with her oar. If Maui was in human form, he would have smiled. _This_ was the Moana he knew.

"Let- me- go!" his friend roared at the bird, hitting it in the face. The monster tried to bite it in annoyance, but Moana was too quick. "Lunatic! Agh!"

 _I'm coming, Moana_ , Maui promised, though Curly couldn't hear him, soaring forward. _I gotcha._

Maui gave a battle cry (or caw) and started to fight the bird. He scratched at it with his talons, drawing blood, and nipped at the thing's tail, causing it to screech in pain. With Moana's oar slaps and his claws, it seemed like they was winning the battle.

 _As soon as we're out of this, Moana, you owe me a big thank you. And I'll return_ that _with an even bigger 'you're welcome'._ He chuckled smugly in his bird form. He had _this_ in the bag.

But as soon as the thought crossed the shapeshifter's mind, the tides turned. The other bird, realizing that Maui was trying to protect the girl it had taken, spun around as Maui started to scratch it again. It held Moana out in front of it as some sort of barrier between them. Maui was too surprised to stop himself from moving. His talons ripped across Moana's forehead, drawing three deep lines of blood.

Maui stared in horror.

Oh.

Gods.

All he could think about for a heart-stopping second was how much that must've hurt.

 _Oh, Moana_ , he cried in his head. _I'm so, so sorry_.

Insulting his friend was nothing. Shoving her around, tossing her off a boat once or twice, was no big deal. The two had always at least given each other a bruise or two, or made each other mad by making fun of something about them. It was the kind of brother-sister relationship that they couldn't avoid when they spent nights on the ocean together. But he never _truly_ hurt her before.

Until now.

Blood dripped into Moana's eyes and she gave a sort of painful groan that made Maui's heart wrench. He wanted to switch back to human form, take Moana away from this- this _beast_ , and punch the living daylights out of it. _No one_ hurt Curly. Not on his watch.

And no one did.

Because, his friend- the only one who had continually forgiven him for all of his prideful remarks, faults, and errors- wasn't hurt because of someone else

She was hurt by him.

 _Curly, I'm so sorry. Please- I didn't mean to hurt you…_

"Maui…?" Moana grunted. "Ugh."

She didn't speak after that, which made Maui crow in panic. Alarm arrested all other senses, and he was mentally calling, _Moana!_ The demigod also didn't like the way her grip loosened on her paddle, indicating she was experiencing enough pain to lose part of her consciousness.

As stunned at the predicament as Maui was, he wasn't able to stop the giant bird from cackling in triumph and vanishing with Moana into higher clouds. Maui howled in distress. His best friend's life was in the hands (or claws) of a monster bird. Maui had never felt so helpless. He had stolen fire from a dangerous goddess, pulled islands out of the seas, created coconuts out of pure eel guts. He was famed throughout the islands. Maui had always believed he could do anything. He was invincible, after all.

With a thud in his heart, he couldn't stop one thought from running through his mind.

 _But Moana isn't_.

Sure, he knew that Moana was mortal. She would eventually pass. It didn't bother him at first. His first impression of her was that she was a stuck-up princess who thought she could demand anything she wanted. But, as time went, she proved that she was nothing like that. He grew to care for her. From time to time, he'd think about that in perhaps as little as seventy years, Moana would be gone, and he'd continue living. On and on. And on. And on. Till the end of time.

He didn't like to think about, but when he did, he always satisfied the thought by thinking, _Well, Curly's not gonna go away anytime soon. We've got time for those future quests to return gods' hearts and steal magical items from deranged crabs_.

He had always thought that was true. Until it wasn't.

Wherever the bird was taking her, it wasn't good. His friend was in danger of being killed way sooner than she was supposed to die. This had Maui on edge just thinking about it. No more sails with Moana. No more pushing her off the boat, only to be splashed back by the ocean. No more battling monsters. No more waking up not with a sense of hopelessness he had had while stranded on that island for so many years, but a sense of purpose. Joy.

How could that be taken from him so quickly?

Maui realized that he'd been flapping in midair for awhile while his thoughts of horror washed over him. Moana and the bird were gone. He'd never find them in these clouds, and even his sensitive beak couldn't sniff them out. He was lost.

 _I need a plan_ , he grasped. _I need to get Curly back before she gets eaten by that thing._

As much as it pained him, he turned and flew back down to regroup his thoughts. The demigod was greeted by a gust of warm air he had missed while soaring through the clouds of coolness. Maui quickly found his boat- _our boat_ , he amended- and landed.

He changed back into human form and started to pace the floor of the boat, running over frantic ideas in his mind.

"Need to find Curly… then… then I'll… no, that'll never work… I wonder if… no… but if I turn into a… gah, stupid, of course you can't do that!"

Maui hated to admit it, but…

He was pathetic at planning.

It had always been Moana who had created the plans. Made the last minute decisions. She wasn't brilliant, no, but she was pretty smart. After all, she was preparing to become the chief of Motunui. She needed to be fierce, yet gentle, strong, but have smarts, selfless, but not idiotic. And Maui had to say that she was doing a pretty good job at handling all of those.

 _Tap tap tap_.

Maui froze. What was that? Something tapping his boat? He shook his head. No. Just his fried imagination that was trying to produce an idea for saving Curly.

 _Tap tap tap_.

Gods, what _was_ that?

He turned and looked around, but he only saw the vast sea stretch around him. He squinted in the horizon. _Or_ , he remembered as Moana called it, _the line where the sky meets the sea. Stupid Moana. She really was a hopeless princess who didn't know the difference between a lanalana and a kawelewele._

He felt something gnaw at his heart when he thought of her. Flying far away from him. Wounded. Headed towards her probable death.

Maui began to pace again. _He had to save her._

 _Tap tap tap tap-_

"Agh!" Maui yelled, finally snapping under his bubbling concern. "What _is that_?"

The sounds started again and Maui followed them. He found that they led in the storage cellar under the ship where Maui and Moana would store their food and supplies while they traveled. Curious, Maui lifted the door and looked inside.

He jumped back in shock, then leaned back in once recovered.

" _Heihei_?!"

The chicken gave an undignified squawk. Maui picked him up from the cellar and placed him on the ship to walk around, and it did. It started to walk. Maui had continually tried to fatten the diseased-looking bird up, but it was so dumb that it wouldn't even eat the food Maui tried to give it. Despite Moana's many, many protests concerning the demigod eating her pet, Maui felt he was still a growing boy. After all, he was eating for all of the tattoos on his body. That made a demigod hungry, and when his tattoos didn't get the nutrition they wanted… well, let's just say tattoos could still give him wedgies, even if they were just magical imprints of ink on his muscles.

"What are _you_ doing here, Heihei?" Maui wondered aloud.

Heihei continued to walk over to the edge of the ship. In fact, it didn't stop. It would've fallen right off if not for Maui grabbing it and placing it next to him.

Maui glared at the chicken. "You're a stowaway, I'd bet."

It gave another squawk.

"Couldn't stay away from your hero, Maui?"

 _Screech_.

"I thought so." Maui paused, turning over what he was saying in his head. He buried his head in his hands. "Oh, great. Now I'm talking to a _chicken_. A. Pea-brained. Chicken. What have I, the great demigod Maui, come to?"

Heihei pecked at the wood, then gave a third crow.

Maui couldn't believe it. "Are you _mocking_ me? Look, chicken, I've been here thousands of years, traveled overseas, wandered through lands you would be supper in, and done more than an idiot like you could've done in ten thousand lifetimes. And here, I'm trying to think a way of how to save Moana, but you just stand there, trying to eat the floor! I'm waaaay better than you! Smarter! Stronger! Handsomer! You're just a _chicken_!"

Maui panted after he'd released his rage at the events that had taken place. He was just so… frustrated. So frustrated that he had vented his anger on a chicken.

There was a sentence he never thought he'd say.

"Look, Heihei," he said. "Sorry. But Moana's been taken by some bird freak. And, I-I accidentally hurt her. But it was an accident, I swear! Thing is, she's in a lot of danger right now. I'm going to get her back. I will. I just need a plan…" He looked up, a trickle of an idea flowing in. "Hey. You're a bird, like the one that took Moana. As an insider to the bird business, any ideas?"

Heihei looked up and stared at Maui for a second. The demigod was surprised. Did the chicken actually have an idea of how to save Moana?

But then Heihei let out a screech and began violently pecking the bottom of the ship. Maui groaned. "Knew it. You're a lost cause, you know that, chicken? I hope you never have children, they'd never be able to depend on…"

His eyes flashed as he trailed off.

"That's it! That's why the bird took Moana! To feed its chicks! In my hawk form, I could probably sense a nesting ground nearby if I flew close enough… oh…!" Maui grinned, excited. He was finally getting somewhere. Even his tattoos danced in animation. Especially his Moana tattoo. He grabbed his magical fish-hook, then turned to look back at the chicken, who was still nibbling the wood. "Thanks, Heihei! Maybe I won't eat you after all!" But then Maui thought over his words.

"Huh… nah!" he decided. "Well, maybe not today. Eat up that food down there, chicken! I think I'll be ready for a nice meal tomorrow after saving your master!"

Maui gripped his hook, determined. He'd find the nest, rush in, grab his friend, and get out. It wasn't much of a plan, but he was running out of time. He'd just have to wing it. Gah, what was it with his bird jokes today?

Shaking his head, Maui willed himself to become a hawk. Before he turned into one, he felt a comforting touch on his upper chest. He knew his Moana tattoo was hugging him to say good luck. He smiled as he transformed, but he wished the real Moana was here to hug him instead. Suddenly, he was a bird. He lifted his wings and flapped them so he rose in the air.

 _Don't worry_ , Maui thought as he sped through the cloud cover, letting his instincts take hold of him. He would find his friend. Because he would never, ever again abandon Moana. Not now. Not ever. They were family now. _Ohana_. They would stick together.

Maui's heart lifted as he sensed something ahead. Something promising. His feathers ruffled in the wind.

 _I'm coming for you, Curly._

* * *

 **So, how was that? Better than Chapter 1? Worse? I hope you guys are liking it so far. If you do, please review, like, or follow! Every time you do, it goes to my email, and when I see it, I nearly squeal. And I _never_ squeal. Thanks so much, everyone! You are what keeps me writing.**

 **Well, I think that's it for me tonight. I'm yawning right now. So. Tired.** **Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, followed, liked, etc.! Love you all!**

 **Night!**


	3. 3: Alone

**Oh, my goodness, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! This morning, I was feeling sort of down. Then I looked at my email, and… BAM! Reviews! I couldn't stop grinning. Thank you all, even if you're only just viewing this. You don't know how much I appreciate it.**

 **Well, enough squealing for me. Without further adieu, here is Chapter 3… enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Alone**

Moana didn't say this very often, but...

She was frightened.

After all, she had just been kidnapped by a bird, almost killed by her best friend, and now was being flown over a group of sea stacks. Squinting through the blood that was dribbling into her eyes, she saw that each sea stack looked like they each had a cushion of hay on them. Through a haze of pain and confusion, Moana wondered what they were.

Moana's head wound was pretty serious. Maui- or at least she thought it was Maui- had accidentally sliced her forehead with his razor-sharp claws in attempt to fend of Moana's abductor. It was clear that it was a mistake, but that didn't mean it was any less painful to her.

She held onto her oar with one hand while pressing the other to her injury. She had already lost a lot of blood, and needed to clot the wound to prevent it from losing anymore.

The teenager bit her lip to keep from crying out as girl and bird suffered minor turbulence in the air. She saw red for a moment. _Gods, it really hurts..._

The bird screeched, circling above a sea stack. Then it dove. This time, Moana couldn't help from hissing in pain as pressure stressed her wound. Her vision stretched to blackness.

She must've lost consciousness for a minute or two, because the next thing she knew she was lying limp on a bed of scratchy hay. She groaned, stirring. Her fuzzy mind was still back on her canoe with Maui. She remembered bits of what had happened with the bird, but blood loss made her head spin too badly to make much of it.

A small caw awakened her fully. Brown eyes opened. Moana let out another groan as she pushed herself to a sitting position and looked for what had made the sound.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

Because Moana of Motunui, wounded, alone, and _scared_ was surrounded by a group of hatchlings. And from the looks of them, they were hungry.

She scooted back, glancing around for something to scare them off. Relieved, she saw her oar lying next to her. Thankfully, she hadn't let go of it during the ride here. She grabbed it and held it in front of her, growling, "Get back, or the demigod Maui's autograph will be the last thing you ever see!"

The birds obliged.

Moana's mind raced. These hatchlings looked a lot like the bird that had taken her here. Heavily feathered, large wingspan, elongated beak... if she had one guess, she'd say these were the children of her abductor.

 _So_ that's _why the bird took me_ , the girl realized. _It- or she- needed to feed her young._

Though she now had a reasonable explanation for her capture, she still wasn't gratified with what had happened. She wouldn't be bird food. No way. But she couldn't keep these guys at bay forever. Especially with her head wound seeping vitality from her.

Moana knew she had to do something about that. Take care of one thing, then move on to the next. Propping her oar up and pointed at the hatchlings, she ripped part of her skirt off and made a sort of headband around her forehead as a makeshift bandage. Hopefully that would help clot the wound. Still, she felt faint from the loss of blood.

Alright. What next? Rescue, right? Maui had been following the bird throughout the chase, but Moana had seen him since he scratched her.

 _Poor Maui_ , she sympathized as she thought of him, sending a pang through her heart. _Probably blaming himself for hurting me. Well, I'll forgive him. Once he comes back and_ rescues _me._

Though Moana was independent, preferring not to seriously rely on other people, this time, she had to. With her lacerations, she could barely stand, let alone _fight_. No, this time, she had to be the damsel in distress, as much as she hated it.

She waited for a good ten minutes, watching the sky in anticipation. Where was Maui? He should've been here and rescued her by now. Hadn't he been following them? Everything that had happened since Moana was hurt was fuzzy, so she couldn't be sure.

Moana's blood chilled as she thought of an explanation for Maui's absence.

The night on the boat. After almost getting blasted to bits on Te Fiti. Maui's cracked hook. His face, with anger and disappointment. " _The ocean chose wrong._ ". Him turning into an eagle, flying away. Abandoning her in the middle of the sea. Alone. Doubting. Grieved.

Had Maui abandoned her again?

She tried to disagree. No... she trusted Maui with her life, and knew it was the same with him. After returning to Motunui, Moana had expected not to see much of Maui again, but was surprised when three weeks laters, he had appeared with another story of the great demigod Maui single-handedly taking down a monster.

From then, he had visited Moana and Motunui frequently. Though they didn't have time to sail far past the reef, they bonded even more through stories, small adventures, and confessions. She had accepted him as family now. And she had definitely forgiven him for leaving her alone and hopeless that one horrible night six months ago.

But if Maui wasn't here yet, what else had happened? What was holding Maui up? What was more important than _ohana_? She felt hurt, and not just from her head wound. She was alone. Once again.

Before Moana could settle into a nest of self pity, a hatchling snapped forward, hoping for a bite of tasty human flesh. With a grunt, Moana hit it with her trusty oar, causing it to fly backward into the others.

"Anyone _else_ want to try?" she panted, glaring over them.

None tried anything. She had proven herself a difficult opponent.

Moana was remembering herself now. She was strong. Tough. Soon to leave an impressive legacy when she became chief of Motunui. She could handle this. They were just a few birds. Nothing Moana of Motunui couldn't handle, right?

Right?

From the way the girl was feeling now, she didn't know how to respond to that. She'd just have to see how it all turned out. Like the ocean, the outcome was impossible to control. Moana of all people could understood that. Most of everything happened by chance. Little choices. She'd let fate flow the way it did and decide on how this one turned out.

But that didn't mean she couldn't push her chances of surviving a little higher than they were now.

Moana raised her oar, adrenaline coursing through her. The hatchlings cowered, realizing that she was going to fight them. She jumped forward, wincing as the pain in her head increased, but trying to focus on the battle instead… she had to win… she had to get back to Maui… Motunui… her parents… they were all counting on her to survive this.

And there was no way that Moana's tale would cease with, ' _And then, after stealing a magical item from Tamatoa, defeating Te Ka, and returning the heart of Te Fiti, Moana was eaten by some baby birds. The end._ ' But if she _was_ going down, she'd go down in battle. The fierceness roaring its head inside of her wouldn't have it any other way. Born a fighter, die a fighter.

One bird, one of the biggest of the group, had had enough of Moana's oar. Annoyance narrowed its eyes and it lunged forward to bite it.

 _WHAM!_

Its endeavor earned it a painful bruise on the side of its head, courtesy of a signed oar. It crowed in pain, flapping around in attempt to somehow stop the discomfort it was enduring. Soon, the others were squawking along with their sibling, distressed.

Moana was confused for a moment, and lowered her weapon. Why were they screeching?

The truth hit her hard.

They were calling for their mother.

Moana stepped back, alarmed. "Guys! Wait! I'm sorry- don't call for your mother! I won't hit you anymore! Just- just-"

But it was too late.

The giant bird that had taken Moana had been summoned. It emerged from the clouds and was flying back straight towards the nest. Straight towards Moana.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked that chapter. It's shorter than Chapter 2, but longer than Chapter 1.**

 **You know the drill. If you like, please review, like, favorite, or follow! If you don't let me know.**

 **And let me say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. LOVE YOU GUYS. You made my day! :-)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll try and write Chapter 4 today if you want.**


	4. 4: Tricking

**Hi, everyone! I'm back again. Here's Chapter 4, where Maui, the god of trickery, does what he does best: tricking people!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Tricking**

Maui's arrogance had returned big and strong. His thoughts were back to full of smugness and contempt.

But he _did_ have an _excellent_ plan.

Not only was he handsome, strong, powerful, awesome, suave, brave, charming, cunning, a god, a shapeshifter, a hero (you get it), but he was also _intelligent_! Brainy, smart, clever, brilliant, the whole lot of them. After all, who else could've thought to use his trickery to save Moana?

Maui had found the nests while circling over a group of sea stacks. He rested upon a cliff that practically touched the clouds. Upon looking through them, he had found her.

Moana.

She was inside a nest of hay with a group of about five hatchlings. Even with his eagle-vision, it was hard to tell how many were there. Maui watched as his friend smacked them with her oar and yell insults into the wind. He was relieved to see that Curly was okay after being wounded, but still worried about the bandage on her head.

 _So, what now?_ Maui thought. He had found Moana, but he couldn't just swoop down and take her away. Why? Well, there was that small, really just insignificant fact that there were a dozen other sea stacks with dozens of other giant birds that would tear him up in a second if he showed himself.

Yep. Just that itsy bitsy little fact.

Maui had shifted on his claws. How could he get down there without drawing attention to himself or Moana, while also saving his friend? For several minutes, he had no answer. Until he saw another gigantic bird swoop down into the sea, grab a fish with its long beak, and come back up. No one gave the bird a second glance. Because it was the same species. It lived there. It was one of them.

And then Maui's idea had hit.

He would use his magical hook to shapeshift into one of the birds! That way, he could slip in like he had just came back with food for his young… yes… yes… this would work!

He quickly transformed back into his regular self, the muscled and awesome demigod Maui, so that he could confer with his tattoos of how to change into one of the birds. Having never attempted it before, he needed guidance.

"Alright, guys," said Maui, slinging his hook over her shoulder and glancing down at his tattoos. "Make me beautiful."

His favorite Maui tattoo- the one of him holding up the sky- grabbed his ink fish-hook and tried to turn into one of the birds. The closest he got to was an eagle. Agh. Back to square one.

"C'mon, everyone, we've _gotta_ save Curly!" he groaned.

Little Moana bounced in agreement.

The Maui tattoo looked committed now. He held his fish-hook high and swirled it around. His body grew to the size of the familiar giant bird that had taken his best friend. Ah. There. _Now_ he was getting it.

Maui smirked in delight. "Thanks, little guy. Alright, time to go get Moana, everyone!" He felt every single one of his tattoos show some sign of happiness. It appeared they had taken a liking to the girl who could always show Maui up. The scoreboard didn't lie, after all, no matter how much Maui hissed at his tattoo to change it while Curly wasn't looking.

The demigod rose his fish-hook and twirled it above him like tattoo Maui had did, thinking of what he wanted to transform into. But it was really his determination alone that made the magical hook bend to his will. He would save Moana. He'd get back his friend.

Soon, he was a bird again, but not the eagle he was familiar to. He was even larger. He mirrored the one that had taken Moana, because that was the only one of its species Maui had seen. With a caw, he swooped from the clouds, and headed towards the nest Moana was in.

He saw Curly turn around to look at him when he descended from the heavens. Her countenance was terrified and her grip on her oar slackened in defeat.

 _Agh!_ cursed Maui. _Moana probably thinks I'm out to eat her. Hopefully, she won't try to hit me with that oar of hers. Who knew wood can hurt so much? But Curly can make pretty much_ anything _sting if she wants it to._

Maui arrived at the sea stack/nest and landed softly, but his even larger than usual form made the whole nest rumble from his weight. He was huge. Terrifying. A beast.

The five birds squawked when Maui landed. He could hear their complaints run into his head as they chirped.

 _Mama, help us, there's a two-legger demon who's going to kill us!_

 _It hit me, Mama!_

 _Can we eat it?_

 _I'm hungry._

Maui was confused. Why were they calling him Mama? He looked over his shoulder to see if the mother bird was coming down on him, but saw nothing but cliffs and empty sky. He faced the hatchlings again, alarm bells ringing in his head.

 _Uh, oh_.

Sure, he was a scary beast with a sharp beak and claws. With one swipe, he could kill. He could hunt, roar, _protect_. He was the top of the food chain.

But he was also apparently the mother of these little birds.

They were now looking to him for guidance of what to do. Now, Maui usually loved it when people needed him. But now… he shuddered, resisting the urge to fly away.

He was their _mother_ to them.

He tried to settle them down. That's what mothers did, after all.

 _Um… you can't eat it_ , he told them in a falsetto voice, trying to sound like a girl.

He swallowed.

 _Children._

The hatchlings shuffled, curious. _Why?_ one questioned, and the rest began to pipe in questions, too. They were hungry, and Moana- or 'the two-legger'- was right there and smelled of fresh, tasty blood. Maui was ashamed to admit that in this gigantic bird form, Moana smelled… good. And not in a nice way.

 _Can I please please please please PLEASE eat it, Mama?_ the plumpest of the baby birds begged. _I'll share it, Mama. Promise._

Maui felt annoyed and embarrassed as he again thought, _Why don't they realize I'm not their mother?_ Did he really look that… that _feminine_ as a bird?

Before Maui could convince his 'child' not to eat Curly, he heard his friend scrambling back in the nest. He swiveled his head around to see Moana looking desperately over the sea stack, clearly wondering whether or not she could survive the jump. He wished he could shapeshift back to being the amazing demigod Maui and take away her fear, but that would reveal his secret to the other birds and eventually kill them both.

"St-stay back!" Moana warned him, holding her oar out with shaking hands. Her eyes were wide but unfocused. Maui realized that her bandage was bleeding through. She had lost too much blood already, and couldn't survive much more loss. Curly needed help. And soon.

Maui stepped forward so he could try and grab Moana, but he only received a painful hit by her oar on his side. He growled in pain, then immediately regretted it. He was terrorizing Moana.

Moana started to hit him again, this time harder. In annoyance, Maui shielded himself with his large wings, making some sort of blockade between them. But Moana wouldn't give up. She tumbled forward and started to smack his head when she had enough momentum to jump up. Maui had had enough. Moana irritated him even when he was in his human form. When he was a bird, it was almost unbearable. He didn't want to hurt her, but couldn't save her if she was trying to kill him. So, as gently as possible, he pushed Curly back with his wings.

It was a light push, but with his size, it felt like a large smack to Moana. She fell to the ground, accidentally hitting her head wound. She shrieked in pain once, then went limp.

Maui panicked. _Oh, gods! Can I_ ever _stop hurting her?_

 _Are_ you _going to eat it, Mama?_ a hatchling wondered before he could do anything stupid like change back to his much handsomer and _much_ more masculine form. _Please don't. We're all super hungry. You never bring us_ anything _good!_

 _Yeah!_ another cried. _I want food!_

The chicks began to chant their request: _We want food! We want food! We want food!_

Maui groaned and shifted his large wings uncomfortably, torn between picking up Moana and flying away or placating the birds. _Okay, okay, I'll feed you! But later. See… this two-legger… it, um…_

He had an idea.

 _Have you ever heard of Te Fiti?_

The hatchlings cocked their heads.

 _No_ , one voiced.

 _Well_ , he said, _Te Fiti is the goddess of life itself. Very powerful. You don't want to mess with her, or you'll get smited. And Mo- this two-legger did her a favor. So Te Fiti blessed it so whoever harmed it would be cursed for eternity._

Maui inwardly snorted. _If that was true, I'd be a walking jinx._ He had hurt Moana multiple times on this journey.

 _So… we_ can't _eat it?_ the hungry one said, his voice laced thick with so much disappointment that it made Maui want to laugh.

 _No_ , said Maui firmly. _You all want to be able to fly, right?_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _We were born with wings. Duh._

 _Sky, here I come!_

 _Well, if you eat the two-legger… because you harmed it, you'll be cursed to never be able to fly. Your wings will disappear. Boom. Just like that. Gone. You'll be stuck to walk on land like a two-legger forever, watching the others birds mock and fly above you._

Wow, Maui was really getting into this. He continued, _You don't want that… do you?_

The hatchlings shook their heads furiously, yelling out their disagreement.

 _I wanna fly!_ a small one pointed out, and the rest began chirping their consent.

Maui nodded. _Well, I guess, since you guys want to fly, I'll have to take the two-legger back, then. You'll get fed later… children._

He gagged on the word.

Then he shook his wings and turned to Moana. She laid still on the hay. Concern creased the demigod's feathery head. He had though that Moana would be up by now, awake and ready to fight. Ready to make a smooth remark or earn a point on her side of the tally-board. Ready to be Moana.

He stepped forward and took Moana in his talons, making sure to grab her oar, too. Moana would be furious at him if he forgot it. He screeched a goodbye to the hatchlings ( _his_ hatchlings, he gulped) and began to pump his wings. Soon, he was high above the sea stacks and flying into the clouds. Maui was dismayed to feel that Curly was still out of it and not responding to anything. He switched back into his favorite eagle form so if Moana _did_ wake up on the ride to the boat, she would know she was in the safe clutches of the best demigod who ever lived.

Maui felt relieved as he sensed their canoe waiting nearby.

 _We're almost there_ , he promised Moana. _Almost there…_

Curly did not reply.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Please review!**

 **As always, thanks to anyone who reviewed, liked, followed, or read. I still can't believe that people actually _like_ my writing. I get this bubbly feeling when I read the reviews (which I have read over about ten times).**

 **So, should I try for the another chapter tonight? There'll only be five in this story, so it'll be the last. Let me know.**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. 5: Stories

**Hey…**

 **Sorry for delaying my update! School was demanding today.**

 **I can't believe this is the last chapter. My first fanfiction story done! Thank you to those who have read the story all the way through and even those who just read the first chapter. Your beyond kind comments have propelled me to finish this.**

 **I'd like to especially recognize these people: thepurplewriter333, Guest, Guest/ToLazyToLogIn, crocfarmer, and Grace. Your reviews were all sent at the right time, and I wouldn't've finished Taken without you.**

 **So… Chapter Five. Has some feels in it. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Stories**

Maui landed on the canoe.

Moana still hadn't woken up on the ride back, which worried the demigod. He knew head wounds could be serious, and the way Curly's head looked… she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

He immediately turned back into a human once his feet touched the wood. He was holding Moana and his fish-hook in his arms. Moana looked so lifeless… bleeding… still… peaceful… he tried to chase his anxious thoughts away. Moana was alive. Breathing. Warm. She wouldn't die. He wouldn't _let_ her die.

Maui set her on the boat, wiping a cold sweat from his head. "Alright… now to fix Moana." Whatever arrogance he had crumbled. "How do I do that? I don't know the first thing about injuries…"

He looked over his friend. His tattoos tugged at him.

"But I have to," he said. "Or Moana…"

He didn't finish that sentence.

Maui worked in silence. He tore some extra fabric they had in the storage room below and made a better, stronger bandage. This would definitely clot the wound, but Moana was still passed out from the blood-loss. He needed to replenish her supply.

If only he knew _how_ to do that.

Fortunately, he had an idea. Well, an idea of an idea, but it counted as an idea itself. Maui turned to the sea and called, "Ocean? I need your help."

The ocean didn't respond to his plea. Maui sighed. Gods, this would be harder than he first thought…

"Okay, you're right! I don't need help. But Moana does. The one you chose, you know when she was a cute little toddler, to save the world. Ring a bell?" Maui knew he was being disrespectful, but worry was stressing him so that he had to express some of his frustration.

Maui was stunned to his bones when the ocean's unique head formed and cocked it in annoyance, like, _What now, demigod?_

He gestured to Moana's limp form. "Curly… she's lost a bunch of blood. She needs it back, but I've got no clue of what to do." It was hard admitting that. After all the incredible feats he had done, of course it was Moana who made him realize that he wasn't omniscient.

The ocean seemed concerned about the girl. Maui frowned. Could water have feelings? Huh. After all he had experienced in his thousands of years life, it wasn't that hard to believe.

He was wrenched from his ponderings when the ocean jerked its head to something on board. Maui looked around and saw the water pouch that Moana had offered him about two hours ago now lying inanimate on the boat.

"What?" said Maui. "You think _water_ will heal her?" He snorted a laugh, but stopped when he saw the ocean practically glaring at him. "Oh- no offense."

The bodiless head shook itself, then indicated the fresh water again. It took awhile for Maui to understand, but he finally realized, "Oh! Moana lost a lot of blood, or _fluid_. She must need more to supply her body with enough of it."

Vigorously, the ocean nodded.

Maui stumbled over to the water canteen. It felt about two thirds full. Was that enough? If it wasn't, he hoped that they had more stocked below decks. He came back over to Moana and tried to get her to drink from the pouch. It took a couple of minutes to force it all down.

The demigod looked up after Moana had drank what she needed too. He was surprised to see the ocean still watching the two with its signature cocked head.

"Huh? What are _you_ still doing here?" he asked.

The ocean would've huffed if it could, but Maui could sense it was waiting for something... for Moana to wake up? No, the ocean knew she was strong and hadn't stuck around when Curly needed help other times... maybe to just make Maui nervous? But he was trying to _help_ its Chosen One.

Maui crossed his arms, standing. "What? You need something?"

Silence. Could Maui really be this daft?

"You just look like you want something..." The answer dawned on him. "Ooohhhhh. Uh. Thanks. I guess I owe you one, ocean."

The ocean gave a decided nod and dribbled back into its element. Maui, still not sure what else he should do, went below to the storage area to get more water. He was a little startled to see that Heihei was still pecking at the deck, but he just left it down there. The chicken would hurt itself if Maui did let it above ship, and everyone knew that a fat, cooked chicken was better than a drowned one.

He managed to get Moana to drink half of another pouch of water, along with resetting the course back to Motunui. Moana needed help that Maui couldn't provide, and she needed to get to her island as quickly as possible. Fortunately, a little color had returned to her paling face and the fluid seemed to be helping her.

But she still didn't wake up.

No matter what he did, she wouldn't show his favorite brown eyes. He yelled. He shook. He even sang a catchy song all about himself and everything great he had done(which was more like _everything_ he had done). It didn't work. Maui felt defeated. If hearing the amazing list of his accomplishments didn't wake Moana up, what would?

"Ocean?" he said to the sea. "Any tips?"

Nada. He was on his own. Sighing, he sat down next to his friend.

"Curly...," he began. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." He stared adamantly at the horizon, where the sun was marching down towards. "You've got to wake up, Moana. Who else is going to annoy me half to death?"

Curly stirred a little, groaning in her sleep. Maui glanced at her, hoping, hoping- but she was out cold again in seconds. But it was something. She had woken up... because he was talking to her. With a deep breath, he tried again.

"Remember when I came back to Montunui a few months ago, after the quest? Well, I didn't tell you guys the _entire_ adventure of the flawless demigod Maui's seizing of the giant octopus that hides in only the deepest depths of the ocean..."

And Maui started to talk. He told Moana of his adventures, what had truly gone down, and what he wanted to do. He talked and talked until the sun was on the brink of a magnificent sunset.

"Look, Moana," said Maui, pointing at the beauty. "Look at the horizon."

His eyes weren't watering.

They weren't.

* * *

She was facing Te Ka again, the demon's fiery body warming her to a point where it was uncomfortable. This time, she was unable to run from the monster. She was trapped. Helpless. She wanted her demigod.

She wanted her friend.

And then came his voice, from an abyss of fire. It was surprisingly gentle, with a touch of humor to it. He was talking about a giant octopus he had defeated. She listened, clinging to every word. She had to, or Te Ka would return and finish her. She'd be alone again, and she didn't want that.

So she kept on listening.

Her friend's stories seemed to go on forever, but she was grateful. Through the burning fires that nearly scorched her, she saw a thickly muscled demigod lassoing the sun and dragging it across a blanket of blue sky. She watched in suspense as he took the sky itself in his hands and lifted it. She was amazed. She was hooked. She was terrified.

 _Keep talking, keep talking._

Eventually, though, the voice stopped. She was left to burning again. But then, in a different, hollower tone, he came back.

"I miss ya, Curly," he said with a heaving sigh. "Didn't know how much I depended on your sass till I was left with this kind of quiet. Not that it isn't nice. You can be such a chatterbox, you know."

She hissed in annoyance. _Maui_... was that who was speaking?

He continued. "Moana, I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anybody before. You ready?" She wanted to answer, but couldn't speak. Maui, to her relief, still went on.

"My first memories," he said. "Are questions. Where was my family? Why did my mother shun me? I asked myself and others that again and again. Everyone was irritated by me. They only wanted me to do my job. _Get it done, get it done_. I was viewed as some superman- which of course, I am- who wasn't supposed to want to talk. Just save the world. But I always wished that I had someone I could speak to who listened without mocking me and had patience to actually care. And then, one day, I met a curly-haired princess who thought she could single-handedly drag me across the ocean to return a god's heart. And she won in the end. I'd always thought she was like a bothersome fly. Always there, buzzing around. Impossible to get rid of. But, as time went, I realized that this princess had a big heart that was open enough to listen to me."

She awaited his next words in hungry silence.

Maui sounded sad as he spoke. "This girl and I became quite the pair. Even though I was a lot better than her- I was a demigod, after all- I found myself spending a lot of time with her. It was really fun, I admit. I felt like she was my sister or something. We made each other mad and fought over the stupidest things... but we also loved each other more than words could say."

Her heart was pounding hard. Why? It was just a story the man- Maui- was telling her... right?

"That girl was family," his voice whispered through the simmering heat. " _You_ are family. And I need you to wake up now... Moana."

A tremor shook her. She hadn't known who she was. Where she was. What was going on. But now, she understood. She remembered. A smile cracked her lips.

She was Moana.

* * *

Maui watched the drowning sun with a wistful gaze, like he was wishing he could run over to it and pull it around again. Be in control of just _one thing_. But Moana needed him right now... and Maui wouldn't run this time.

"Ungh," someone grunted beside him.

He whirled his head around. Could it be true...?

Yes! It was! Moana was awake!

She was still lying prostrate on the canoe, but her eyes were open and mouth fumbling for words. Maui could hardly believe it. His friend was alright. She'd be okay. His chest felt strangely stiff. Was it his tattoos? He glanced down, but they weren't doing anything to harm him. They were just cheering and hugging each other.

"Curly?" he breathed.

Moana rubbed her eyes. "Maui...?" Her voice, usually loud and bossy, was now faltering from weakness. "Hi."

Maui's chest tightened again, and he was choked with emotion. "You- you really gave us a scare. All of us." He gestured to his tattoos, who waved back energetically.

Curly, of course, rolled her eyes. "Uh- _huh_..."

"You feel okay?"

Moana gave him a look that made him chuckle. "Oh, yeah. I only feel a _little_ like I was almost clawed to death."

With a big smile, Maui couldn't take it any longer. He encased his friend in a swelling hug. Moana leaned into it after a still moment of surprise. They didn't pull away for awhile.

"Hey," said Moana, trying to sit up. Maui gave her some more water, and it was already helping her feel better. "You knew I'd pull through, right?"

Maui gave what he thought was a convincing nod. "Yeah..."

"C'mon. Nobody can lie worse than _that_. Maui, I'm not going to let some bird end the _great_ Moana. Nah-uh. _I'll_ decide who deserves the privilege of finishing me off. Few do. We'll have to see."

Maui snorted, double-checking that they were still sailing towards Motunui. "You know, normal people prefer not to be killed. But you're not normal. So..."

His friend looked like she would've shoved him if she weren't so weak at the moment. "I wouldn't be the one to talk, Maui... but, just so you know, I like talking with you, too."

Maui looked at her, surprised. "You, uh, heard that? Thought you were unconscious..."

"I was. Sort of. But what really matters is that I heard," she said. "And, also- _you compare me to a fly_?!"

Oops. Guess she had heard that, too. "Not com _pare_. Com _pared_. Past tense. Do they not have that on Motunui? Geez, Curly, thought you were smarter than that... guess we can't all be intelligent, huh?"

This time, Moana had enough energy to lightly shove him. He chuckled, but he was rubbing the spot. Even Moana's soft hits hurt.

Maui sat next to Moana on the canoe. "Hey, Moana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Even though Maui never quite made it clear just what he was acknowledging her for, Moana smiled at the demigod in a mutual understanding. "You're welcome."

And together, they sat and watched the last of the sunset fade.

* * *

 **And DONE.**

 **Gosh, I can't believe it's over. It feels like it's been forever, but it's actually only been three days. 0_0**

 **So, someone asked me in the reviews if I was going to do a sequel to this. Well, that all depends on what** ** _you_** **guys want. I don't know how I could continue this story, since it was originally supposed to be a one-shot (but I'm so glad it wasn't). If you have any ideas, please leave a review or PM me! But, just so you know, I'll never do MauixMoana. I just... *shudders* I see them as brother and sister in my mind. And plus, I'm awful at romance.**

 **Well, I guess this is it. So long, my precious viewers. You mean so much to me. Let me know if you want another Moana fanfic and what you would like to happen! I am soon going to post a story for How to Train Your Dragon, if you want to check that out.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR VIEWING. I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I ADORE READING YOUR REVIEWS OR SEEING THAT YOU FOLLOWED OR LIKED THIS STORY.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
